1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a driving operation device which includes an operation member operated by a driver, and operates driving of a vehicle in accordance with the driver's operation of the operation member.
2. Description of Related Art
As a related art of the invention, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-192960, a driving operation device including an operation member with enhanced operation stability, has been developed. In the driving operation device, a joystick is used as the operation member. When the driver operates the joystick in a direction moving it away from the driver's body, an amount of movement or an operating force on the joystick by the driver's hand is smaller than when the driver operates the joystick toward the driver's body. Therefore, the operation of the joystick conforms with a structural feature of an upper limb of a human body, which results in enhancement of operability.
However, in the driving operation device, although an amount of movement or the like of the joystick by the hand at the time of operating the joystick toward the driver's body is different from that at the time of operating the joystick in the direction of moving it away from the driver's body, a relation between an amount of operation (input) of the joystick and an output to the vehicle (such as acceleration or deceleration or the like) is fixed. Therefore, there exists a problem that a vehicle operation in various input forms cannot be executed.